


DomestiBitches - Happy Birthday Jamie!

by JD_Steiner



Series: DomestiBitches [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:49:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25943863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JD_Steiner/pseuds/JD_Steiner
Summary: It's Jameson's big 10th Birthday!!Party plans are in the works and the whole family is invited!!The Big 10th Birthday Boy has one Birthday wish he hopes will come true...Come celebrate Jameson's Birthday and see what surprises lay in store along the way!!!!
Relationships: Gallavich - Relationship
Series: DomestiBitches [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776478
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	1. A Plan Comes Together

Mickey is at the sink, washing up that morning's breakfast dishes, globs of raw egg still dot the countertop around the griddle that was still cooling down from their feast of French Toast. Ian, meanwhile, is taking the milk and juice off of the table and putting them back in the fridge, syrup back in the cupboard.

“Jamie's birthday is coming up, any ideas?” Mick asks as he sloughs some water out of the sink and onto his shirt as he puts some syrupy plates into the sink to soak.

“Shit!” he looks down at the wet spot as Ian comes over to the sink, putting his arms around his husband

“Now I'm going to have to change.”

“I can think of something else we can do if you're heading to the bedroom.” Ian kisses Mick, his hands reaching down to grab his hubby's butt.

“I love you.” Ian looks down at Mick, smiling.”

Mick smiles “Love you, too.” they kiss again, longer this time before breaking apart.

“We should get this cleared up before today has any more ideas.” Ian reaches into the sink while distracting Mick, getting some dish soap on his fingers, plunking it on Mick's nose. This makes Mick smile

“Oh, you think you're funny, huh, wise guy?”

“Yeah, I do.” Ian is smiling now too as Mick reaches into the sink, grabbing some bubbles too and trying to place them on Ian's nose. Ian ducks out of the way quickly, laughing as Mick tries to throw the bubbles at him instead. With that failing, he goes back to the sink for more bubbles

“C'mon. You can't get me!” Ian teases as he makes his way around the kitchen table, towards the living room and Mickey begins to chase him, both of them laughing, flinging suds at each other until they are out of breath. Coming together, they wrap their arms around each other and kiss, still trying to catch their breath. The remnants of dish suds all over the countertop, table, and floor now.

“Hey, Jamie's birthday is coming up, any ideas?” Mick asks

“No, has he said anything to you?” Ian replies “But why don't you ask him?” he points to the hallway where Jamie now stood, smiling at them and the mess.

“What happened here?” the boy asks

“Love, son,” Ian answers, kissing Mick on the cheek before letting go of his hand.

Mick walks over to where Jamie is standing

“Hey Jamie, your big tenth birthday is coming up! Any idea what you wanna do for your party?”

The boy shrugs “ I just wanna have a sleep-over.”

“Really?” Mick is kind of surprised “You don't want to have a big party with your friends from school?”

“No, most of 'em are jerks! Can Shaun and Freddie sleepover for my birthday?”

“Sure!” Mick answers, kind of taken aback “Whatever you wanna do, buddy.”

“Well, you're getting a party anyway!” Ian says from the kitchen, over the sound of dishes clinking and clattering in the sink.

“We're Gallaghers, we celebrate birthdays.”

Jamie rolls his eyes “Fine!” as he stomps into the kitchen, clearly annoyed, over to the fridge. Opening the fridge door, he reaches in and grabs a soda. He's about to open it when Mickey stops him, chastising him “Ah ah,..a little early for soda, doncha think?” He takes the soda from his son and puts it back in the fridge as Jamie looks on, annoyed with a groan.

“Water or juice.” Mick gives him the options with the promise “You can have a soda later.”

“But water's Soooo boring!” Jamie complains

“Juice it is then.” Mick reaches to take the juice out of the fridge.

“Dad, juice has just as much or more sugar than soda.”

“Kid's got a point.” Ian pipes up from beside the sink, this gets a look from Mick.

“Where'd you learn that?” Mick asks their son.

“Shitty public school..” he replies with a smart-ass grin as he grabs the soda back out of the fridge.

“At least their teaching you somethin'.. alright kid, you win..this round.” Mick tousles Jamie's hair as Jamie cracks open the soda and gleefully taking a big slurp.

“I wonder where he gets that smart-ass mouth?” Ian moves to stand next to Ian at the sink

“Probably his Uncle Lip.” Ian joked

“Wouldn't doubt it.” Mickey agrees, again turning his attention to Jamie, who is walking away “Hey, where are you going? We aren't done here, yet.”

Jamie walks back to where they are standing, slurping his soda again.

“What kind of cake do you want for your birthday?” Ian asks him.

“I get to pick?” Jamie couldn't believe he got to make such a decision.

“Gallagher tradition.” Ian informed him “Your Auntie Debbie will pick it up, so I have to let her know.”

It didn't take Jamie long to decide “Chocolate!”

“Ok, chocolate it is then.” Ian takes out his phone to text his sister.

“Can we get some ice cream too?” Jamie asks, tentatively.

“Sure! It's your birthday!” Ian grins “What else? What about pizza?” he suggests.

“Pizza sounds good.” Jamie agrees “And Lots of snacks for the sleep-over!”

Mick looks at Ian “It looks like we're going to be making a trip to the grocery store here right away.”

Ten minutes later, they all make their way downstairs towards the front door, ready to head out to the grocery store. Mick knocks on the frosted glass doors that separate the hall from the living room where they could hear the TV on. Yev answers, dressed in a t-shirt and jeans, hair mused, coffee cup in hand.

“Hey, guys! What's up?”

“Late night? We're on our way to the grocery store to pick up some stuff for Jamie's birthday.”

“I'm having a sleep-over, it's going to be awesome!” Jamie says excitedly, grinning.

“Not only that, but the whole family is also coming over earlier in the day to celebrate,” Ian adds

Yev, swallowing more coffee, smiles “It all sounds fun! Count me in!”

“We're wondering if you wanted to come to the store or if we can pick up anything for you,” Mick asks “Anything you need?”

“Nah, I'm good...I am looking forward to your party, Jamie.” he smiles at his little brother.

“Ok, we'll be back in a bit.” Ian heads for the front door, heading out first to start the car with Mick and Jamie following behind.


	2. Sweet Mary Jane

Mick can smell it, as soon as he unlocks the front door, arms laden with grocery bags which he drops at the bottom of the stairs.

“Is that...weed?” Ian asks

“Yep...” Mick confirms as he opens one of the double french doors leading to the kitchen.

“Jamie, don't take anything too heavy and go on up, put the grocery bags on the table, we'll be up soon.”

As Jamie does as he is told, both Mick and Ian head into the lower portion of the house.Yev isn't in the kitchen, so they follow the music, their noses – and the hacking cough coming from the bathroom. Quietly as possible, they walk up to the door, Mick knocks softly. “Yev?”

From inside the bathroom, there's a yelp and commotion of Yev as he's startled, accompanied by

“Jesus!...Pops!”

They hear the bathroom's fan turn on followed by the unlatching of the lock on the door before it opens a crack.

“Uh, hey Pops, Dad.”

Yev opens the door wide enough, dressed in blue jeans and a purple t-shirt with a black outline of a skull with REBEL written on it in black rock star style lettering; to let them in, closing it and locking it again behind them. Moving back into the bathroom, he sits on the closed toilet, a look of guilt on his face, a roach of a recently smoked joint sits on the bathroom vanity.

“I know, I'm in trouble.”

Mickey takes a seat on the side of the tub, along with Ian.

“For smokin' pot? No, we really can't say anything. Because when we were your age, we did a lot more than just smoke fuckin' pot.” Mick smiles, remembering all the trouble that they used to get into in their youth “But we are going to give you shit for smoking it in the house. Go outside from now on, is that too much to ask?...or if you are going to smoke it in the house, keep the fan on.”

Yev raises his head to look at his dad “That's fair, Deal.” He reaches into his pocket and pulls out the baggie of weed. As he reaches for the grinder, Ian reaches out and grabs the baggie from him, holding it up to inspect. “You didn't share!” he shakes the bag. As Yev reaches for it, Ian holds it up higher, out of his reach.

“Hey! C'mon dad, give it back!”

“You gonna share?”

Yev looked at them both, cracking a smile “Now that I know you won't give me shit, and you're stoners too? Let's do it!” He rubs his hands together, enthusiastically “Pops, there's still beer in my fridge, grab me another one too?”

“Beer sounds good, Ian?” With Ian's nod, Mickey goes to the door, stops with his hand on the doorknob and turns around “Stop callin' me pops, you're makin' me feel old.”

“What am I supposed to call you then?”

“How about...Dad?”

“But I call Ian Dad...”

“So you've got a Dad Mickey and a Dad Ian, we don't care if you call us both dad.”

Yev shrugs “Alright...” he waits until Mick is out the door and it shuts behind him “Pops.” Yev and Ian snicker in the bathroom while Mick goes to get the beers.

Mick returns to the small bathroom, with three cold beers. As Ian and Mick crack their beers, Yev reaches under the sink and gets out his bong.

“Whoa! That's a nice one!” Ian eyes it up. The bong is a bright yellow pineapple, almost life-sized; the bowl protruding from the pineapple itself, the top extending up from the dark green leaves. Ian hands Yev back the weed, he grinds up some and fills the bowl from the pile now sitting on the vanity before handing it off to a grinning Ian for the inaugural hoot.

Lighting the bowl, Ian inhales before removing the bowl and taking the smoke into his mouth. As soon as it hits the back of his throat, he begins to cough like crazy as he hands the bong off to Mickey who's kind of laughing at him as he takes the bong with one hand, grabbing Ian's beer for him with the other. Ian takes a long swig, laughing, still coughing a little.

Mick takes his turn with the bong, coughing as well, eking out a 'jesus!” as he hacks away “Where'd you get this stuff? It's pretty good; think you'd be able to hook us up?

“Raoul” Ian asks, he's still a well-known drug and arms dealer in the neighborhood.

“Nah, Raoul's stuff is never this good.” Mick commented “I mean, it's good but..this stuff is awesome!! So...who's your guy?”

Yev grins “You're lookin' at him.” as Ian takes another hit off of the bong

“Yeah, this [cough] is [cough] amazing Yev! [cough] Handing off the bong to Yev, he picks up his beer, taking a big gulp, followed by a big belch.

Yev, who has smoke in his mouth starts laughing, blowing out a cloud of smoke in a big plume.

“Nice one, Dad!”

Now it's Mick's turn to take another hoot, followed by beer. Finishing by belching loudly, definitely louder than Ian and longer.

“Too bad, Dad, Pops Wins!”

“I thought I told you to stop callin' me pops!”

Yev smiles “Ok, fine, Dad Ian wins, better?”

“This is your creation, seriously?” Ian asks again “I mean, it's been a while since we've smoked but this stuff IS really good!”

“Thanks! I got this friend who grows his own stuff. I met him a little while after I moved here, he grows his own stuff. So I gave him some seeds from the dope I stole off of mom's stupid ex-boyfriend before I came here. Then I sold most of it, kept some of it for myself of course. Used some of the money to buy myself some stuff for my place, put the rest of it in savings. Now, almost a year later, after trying different strains, I think we finally found 'the one,' ....think I'm gonna call it 'Skunked' because it stinks and it gets you really baked.” He laughs “It's so perfect!”

They are interrupted by a knock on the door, followed by Jamie's voice

“Pe-Yew! It stinks! What are you guys doing in there?”

“Oh shit!” Mick whispered, “It's Jamie, what are we going to tell him?”

“I got this” Yev gets up and goes to the door, cracking it open, ever so slightly “Hey Jamie, what's up?” he said cheerily

“Are our dads in there? I need to talk to them.”

“Can it wait till later? We're talking about something important right now.”

“Oooooh! What?” Jamie's intrigued

Yev's eyes dart from left to right, an index finger to his lips, he whispers “Secret plans” winking at his little brother.

“Secret Birthday plans?”

Maybe! He winks at his little brother again “Now scram” he says playfully “Don't come back unless something is seriously wrong.

Giving a silly grin along with a salute, Jamie turns and leaves heading back upstairs and leaving the adults alone again.

“Thanks, Yev, now he thinks we're planning something epic for his birthday!” Came Mick's voice from behind him.

Yev turns around, a smile on his face “ Have fun with that.”

They were passing around a joint, Ian and Mickey sharing stories of growing up on the south side when they hear footfalls on the stairs. Silence falls over them and they all listen to the footsteps, descending over the stairs, through the kitchen, coming toward them.

The shadow stops outside of the door but this time; there is no knock. Instead, there is a folded piece of paper, pulled from an exercise book, slipped under the door.

Ian retrieves the piece of paper quietly, his bare feet not making a sound on the linoleum floor. Upon retrieving the note, he moves, just as quietly back to his spot as the footsteps retreat.

Opening the note, he reads it aloud:

_My Wish is to get a dog for my birthday, Love Jamie._

“That's what he wanted to tell us?” Ian looks over at Mickey “Our son wants a dog for his birthday, what do you think?”


	3. Surprise!

Jamie's bedroom door opens with a slight creek, light streaming in from the hall but Jamie doesn't stir. Ian goes over, sitting on the edge of the bed as Mick stands next to him.

Ian shakes the boy slightly “Jameson...”

Jamie groans in his sleep, so Ian shakes him again. This time, Jamie groans and turns over, rubbing his eyes “What time is it?”

_Happy Birthday to you!_

_Happy birthday to you!_

_Happy Birthday, Jameson,_

_Happy birthday to you!_

Ian and Mickey sing in unison to a smiling Jamie who sits up in bed, wide awake now.

“Get up Jameson, we have a lot to do before everyone comes over this afternoon for your party. What would you like for your special birthday breakfast? Ian asks

“Waffles!” Jamie's eyes light up at the thought of his favorite breakfast.

“You got it, Kiddo! Get dressed and we will let you know when breakfast's ready, O.K.?”

Jamie nods as Ian and Mick head back to the kitchen.

About half an hour later, Mick yells out...

“Jamie!! Breakfast!!”

After breakfast had been eaten and the dishes cleared away, they all piled into the car.

Jamie stares out the window from the back seat as they cruise the streets of Chicago.

“Where are we going?”

“You'll see!” Ian said from the driver's seat “It's a surprise!” as they pull into yet another neighborhood Jamie didn't recognize.

A short while later, they pull up in front of the Lakeshore Animal Shelter, to a parking spot right next to the building. Jamie immediately spots who's there waiting for them and as soon as the car is in park, he unbuckles his seat belt and jumps out eagerly

“Mom!” he runs up to her, Mandy wraps her arms around her son in a hug “Happy Birthday Jamie!” as Ian and Mick walk up to join them. The sky opens up and it begins to pour as Jamie stares up at the sign.

“C'mon, let's get in out of the rain” Ian pulls open the door, holding it open for everyone.

“Jamie..you coming?”

“Uh...Yeah, dad!” with a big grin he jogs to join his family.

Inside, the front lobby is warm and inviting, starting with a blast of warm air as soon as you walk in the front door. The well- lit lobby provides built-in seating for potential adopters along the outer wall. A long service counter on the other side fully staffed and ready to help. Ian walks up to the counter, to be greeted by a younger woman, a brunette, her long wavy hair in a neat ponytail. She wore jeans and a blue shelter staff t-shirt.

“Hi, there! And Welcome to Lakeshore Animal Shelter; My name is Susan, how can I help you today?”

Jamie walks up to join Ian at the counter, Ian puts an arm around his son's shoulders proudly

“It's my son, Jamie's birthday today and after careful consideration and discussion, we are here to adopt a dog.”

“Well! Happy Birthday young man! How old are you?”

“I'm ten.” he's a toothy grin of bubbly excitement, bopping up and down.

“A Dog is a big responsibility, are you sure you're ready? All of you?”

Mick, Mandy, and Yev join them now and they all nod.

“We try and match animals here based on compatibility with their potential adopters. Tell me young man, is Jamie short for anything?”

The birthday boy nods “My real name is Jameson, but everyone just calls me Jamie. They always have.”

“Ok, let's start with that. What else can you tell me? What kind of things do you and your family like to do, Jamie?”

After asking what felt like a million questions, they were told to have a seat and one of the staff would be out shortly with a dog.

A few minutes later, beyond the desk a door opens and a petite young blond woman emerges, and with her, on a leash, walking beside her is a cute little brown white and black dog, obviously, part beagle with its long floppy ears and big brown eyes. As they came closer, his tail was wagging so fast, it was nothing but a blur.

“Hi, my name is Tegan, nice to meet you.” The young woman greeted them “And this, is James.” she gestured toward the excited dog.”He's nine months old, has already been neutered and is up to date on his shots. As you can see, he is part beagle and he's also part terrier.

Mick looks up from petting the mutt as it licks his hands “House trained?”

“Yes, he's fully house trained and will let you know when he needs to go out.” she drops the leash, comfortable that James is comfortable too.

“With the terrier in him, he can get rambunctious sometimes, but I'm sure Jamie will see he gets exercise.”

Jamie sits down next to Mick on the floor, as does Ian. James comes over and covers the boys face in kisses, crawling into the boys' lap.

“He's got a really mild disposition as well and does enjoy a mid-afternoon snooze. Beagles and terriers are both very loyal and smart dogs so you might want to teach this guy some tricks.”

James starts licking Mickey's face now “Stop that!” Mick tries to move his face away but James isn't letting him.

This makes Jamie giggle loudly as the dog starts to get even more wound up, baying loudly

Aroooooooooooo, this makes Jamie giggle even more.

Susan walks up to join them “Well, I won't say anymore, this looks like it's a great match!”

“Yeah, it already looks like their best friends.” Tegan agrees,

“Great! I'll go get the paperwork started!” Susan leaves them to start the aforementioned paperwork.

Tegan turns back to the group “Good news Milkovich – Gallaghers! Especially you,” she addresses Jamie

“Happy Birthday! Susan says it looks like it's a great match! We will just need you to sign some paperwork, which we will go over with you, Then you get to take him home! Congratulations!!

Jamie starts jumping up and down with joy “Do you hear that, James? You are coming home with us!”

Yev kneels down next to his little brother “So, Jamie, he's officially your dog. What are you going to call him? You know, since you both pretty much have the same name..”

Jamie thought about it for about a minute “How about Jimmy?”

“That'll Work...” Ian shrugs, Jimmy it is, then!”

After filling out the paperwork and a stop at PetSmart, they are finally on the way home.


	4. Jimmy Comes Home

Arms laden with Pet Smart bags, Ian makes his way toward the front door with Jamie and Jimmy at his heels; Jimmy with his nose to the ground.

“C'mon boy, this way!” Jamie pulls on the leash a little “Come see your new home!”

At the top of the stairs, inside the porch, they kicked off their dirty footwear and shed heavy fall jackets. From behind the door, leading into the kitchen, they hear a low “Mrowwwrrrrrrr” growl of the family cat.

“Uh oh, he knows...” Mick laughs as the cat growls again and Jimmy starts to howl loudly.

The humans present all crack up laughing as Yev joins them, wondering what's so funny.

“Hooligan, Bad Cat!” Jamie scolds as Jimmy sniffs at the crack under the door some more as Hooligan continues to growl.

“I should grab Hooligan and put him in our room.” Ian suggests “Let Jimmy get used to his new home...without being harassed by the cat.” Behind the door, Hooligan howls, as does Jimmy

“Hooligan! Stop it!” he shouts at the cat through the door as he pounds on it, hoping to scare him off, but instead is met with a spit and another hiss.

“Be careful” Mick warns “He may be your cat, but he's still a psycho.”

Ian laughs as he reaches for the doorknob, knowing it's true. Internally and mentally, he prepares himself.

Ian opens the door slowly, just enough for him to slip through. Closing the door behind him, he calls out to the feline

“Hooligan...where are ya, buddy?”

No sigh of the critter so Ian grabs the litter box and his food bowls and stand, moving it to their room. Usually, this would pique the cat's curiosity but still, nothing.

From the kitchen, Mick yelled out “Got him yet?”

“Nope! He's mad

Mick goes to the cupboard, takes out a big bag of Temptations cat treats, gives it a shake.

“Hooligan! Here Kitty Kitty....C'mere you little jerk,” he gives the bag another shake.

Hooligan appears from somewhere, comes trotting down the hallway towards them, meowing his head off.

Ian scoops him up as he continues to meow “Our little jerk.” he smiles, ruffling the fur on Hooligan's head. “Ok furry little jerk, you're going in here until you can learn to be nice to the newest family member. Placing Hooligan on the bed, he lays some more treats in front of him to keep him distracted. As he's munching away, Ian backs up slowly and leaving the room, closes the door behind him. Once the old panel door is latched shut, he gives Mick the thumbs up.

Opening the door in the kitchen, Jimmy practically drags Jamie into the house, his nose to the floor.

“Ahh! Jimmy!” the boy laughs as Jimmy pulls him through the house, all the way to the end of the hall where he stops, sniffing at the crack under the bedroom door before letting out a howl.

In the kitchen, Ian and Mickey are putting away the groceries, Mickey is taking Jimmy's food and water bowls out of one of the PetSmart bags “Ok that fucking howling is gonna get old pretty fast.”

Ian laughs, mostly at the annoyed look on his husband's face.

“You laugh now, but just you wait!” Mick warns as Jimmy howls again.

“C'mon, he's just a puppy and he needs some time to adjust to his new home.....and Hooligan.”

They can hear Hooligan growling still from behind the door as Jamie talks to the newest family member who has his nose to the floor at the bottom of the door again.

“C'mon Jimmy, this way!”

Mrrroowwwww came again from behind the door, the cat pissed off, his paws reaching out from under the door, claws out, he catches Jimmy's nose which makes Jimmy Yelp loudly and move away. Hooligan growls and hisses, in a way it sounds like he's laughing and proud of himself. Jimmy decides to leave the cat alone and follow his new young master back to the kitchen.

“Hey!” Mick greets him when he walks into the room “I'm just about to make some lunch, are you hungry?”

“Starving!”

Mick looks down at Jimmy, his big brown eyes staring back sadly “Are you hungry too, huh?” The dog's tail wags and he whines.

“Jamie, remember it's going to be your responsibility to make sure Jimmy has food and water.”

“Yes, dad.”

“Why don't you set that up while I get lunch? Then we gotta get ready for the party.

That afternoon, the house was filled with even more noise, love, laughter and another chorus of 'Happy Birthday as the Gallagher's and Milkovich's came together to celebrate Jamie's birthday, along with a few of Jamie's friends.

The party wound down later on in the afternoon around four. After helping clean up, Debbie, Frannie, and Lip and Tami all headed home, filled up on chips, cake, soda, and pizza. Freddie stayed behind for Jamie's sleep-over, along with Shaun. The boys, full of energy took Jimmy out in the back yard to play after getting him riled up in the house.

Carl had stayed behind as well, to visit and catch up. Work had been extremely busy, among other things and he needed a breather. As Ian pours the group gathered around the table freshly brewed coffee, he is glad that his brother could stay for a while.

By one in the morning, the sugar high had definitely worn off and the boys had gone upstairs to the loft to go to sleep in their sleeping bags on the floor, Jimmy curled up beside Jamie. Carl left and went home, feeling lighter, the workday off his shoulders. Ian and Mickey turned off all the lights, double-checked doors were locked. Exhausted themselves, they head to bed.


End file.
